Je te rêve encore
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Post Grande Bataille. Harry ressort vainqueur, mais sont amant est mort...


**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
**Titre** : Je te rêve encore  
**Genre** : Angst, Yaoi, Songfic, Deathfic (non, revenez, lecteeeuuuurs !)  
**Rating** : K+ à peine !  
**Disclaimer** : C'est une "vieille" fanfiction écrite pour le sublimissime Fanzine "Le Troisième Oeil", que j'ai ressortie d'un dossier ! La chanson est de KYO, les personnages apparaissent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de les avoir créés, même si c'était pour faire un final moisi...)

* * *

_Je te rêve encore_

Il avait réussi à s'éclipser discrètement, les laissant à leur euphorie.  
Ils avaient gagné.  
C'était encore une notion irréelle qui résonnait dans sa tête étrangement vidée, par tous ces combats, toute cette haine, cette tuerie…  
Il retrouva facilement les lieux du Dernier Affrontement.  
Ils n'avaient pas encore retiré les corps : trop de tension s'était évacuée lorsqu'il avait réussi à abattre le Lord.  
Harry chercha encore quelques instants, soulevant les débris et les corps qui l'éloignaient de ce qu'il cherchait.  
Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il voulait, et ses lèvres se marquèrent d'un sourire triste.  
Il était là. Parfait, beau, ses cheveux pâles légèrement en désordre, ses yeux bleu-gris fixant quelque chose qu'il ne verrait plus.  
Harry tira le corps de son aimé contre lui.

_Un ange reste un ange  
Si on le l'oublie pas_

Il se releva, cet étrange sourire toujours accroché au visage, les yeux rivés sur ceux du jeune homme endormi dans ses bras, à présent à jamais clos.  
Le serrant un peu plus contre lui, il transplana.  
Une douleur sourde se répandait en lui tandis qu'il marchait à travers la forêt, quelque chose de lancinant qui remontait dans son corps…

_Je t'emmêle  
Tu me tord_

Il était enfin arrivé dans la clairière et avait commencer à creuser, entre les racines de l'immense arbre qui trônait au centre. Lorsque le trou eut une taille suffisante, il se permit quelques secondes de repos.  
Et son regard retomba immanquablement sur le corps froid de Draco.  
Il se pencha dessus, posant son front contre la surface froide du visage du blond.  
- Nous serons toujours ensemble… je ne t'oublierai jamais…

_Un corps reste un corps,  
Et je ne l'oublie pas_

Il défit sa cape, couchant le jeune homme dedans, avant d'en refermer les pans sur le corps…  
Les autres mangemorts seraient enterrés dans une fosse commune, comme l'avait décidé Dumbledore.  
Harry n'aurait pas supporté de laisser son aimé aux mains d'un autre, puis d'être enterré avec n'importe qui.  
Inconsciemment, il avait laissé le visage exsangue de Draco découvert, et un sursaut le parcourut lorsque la première pelletée de terre éclaboussa cette beauté parfaite. Un instant, Harry crût voir les yeux de son aimé s'ouvrir, le regarder avec étonnement… pourquoi lui faire subir ça ?

_Je te fane  
Tu m'enterre_

Une fois la terre remise en place, Harry transplana à nouveau, espérant que son absence était passée inaperçue…  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils soient dans un camp opposé ?  
A chaque fois que la marque rappelait Draco, le cœur d'Harry était traversé d'une sourde inquiétude…  
Etait-ce aujourd'hui qu'ils devraient s'affronter ?

_Je te rêve encore  
Je t'aime_

Cela avait duré plusieurs années.  
Leurs dernières années d'école, leurs deux premières années d'études…  
Lorsqu'il arriva à la réception, Ron lui sauta au cou. Le rouquin avait apparemment bu, et il ne se rendit pas compte du mal-être qui traversait son ami.

_Je te rêve encore  
Je t'aime_

Enfin, il fut seul, dans cet appartement où lui et Draco avaient l'habitude de se rejoindre, à l'abris des regards…  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre, trouvant le visage de Draco ancré dans les étoiles, le regardant avec tristesse et amour…  
Et quelque chose se brisa en Harry.  
Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose, roulant ses joues pour se perdre dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

_Au dessus des toits tu rêves  
Je frappe d'en bas  
Quelques gouttes de moi même  
Et traverse là_

**-Quelques années plus tard-**

Ron soupira, s'écartant du miroir sans teint.  
Toujours aucun changement.  
Il n'avait rien compris… Mais si Harry pouvait être heureux ainsi…

_Je te rêve encore  
Je t'aime_

Draco se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant doucement.  
Le monde était flou autour d'eux, il avait perdu ses lunettes il y avait quelques temps déjà…  
Mais cela n'avait aucune importance.  
Ils étaient là, tous les deux, et ils s'aimaient.

_Je te rêve encore  
Je t'aime_

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il était mort ? Comment avait il pu quitter le champ de bataille sans vérifier qu'ils étaient ensemble ?  
Lorsqu'il était arrivé, s'accrochant à la balustrade de la fenêtre où Harry s'était accoudé, d'abord il avait cru à un hallucination.  
Mais il était bien là, il le tenait contre lui, il était chaud, réel…

_Je te rêve encore  
Je t'aime_

Depuis, ils vivaient comme dans un rêve. Ils avaient emménagé dans une chambre spacieuse et éclairée, au lit rond, tendre… Les murs étaient totalement blancs, moelleux…  
Que pouvait-on vouloir de plus ?

_Je te rêve encore  
Je t'aime_

La seule ombre au tableau était ses proches. Ils avaient totalement rejeté sa relation avec Draco… Ils avaient voulu blesser le blond… L'éloigner de lui… Même Dumbledore, qu'Harry pensait tout de même connaître un peu, s'était révolté contre cette relation…  
On leur avait dit des choses affreuses…  
Comme quoi Draco était mort.  
Mais c'était ridicule.  
On ne peut pas vivre avec un mort.  
Et pourtant, Harry vivait, aimait Draco, il était là, il le touchait…

_Je te rêve encore  
Je t'aime_

Derrière la vitre, Rémus regardait Harry évoluer.  
Si on avait regardé uniquement le brun, on aurait pu pensé qu'il parlait à quelqu'un, qu'il tenait une personne aimée contre lui…  
Pourtant, Harry était seul dans cette vaste chambre de l'Hôpital psychiatrique de Charlus Perreinsus…  
Cela avait prit du temps, mais à présent, il y avait peut être une solution pour sortir le brun de son délire…  
Il ouvrit la porte, prenant Harry par la main, acceptant que Draco les suive - sans pour autant parler au jeune homme imaginaire – et Transplana.  
Harry avait eu une moue étonnée lorsque Rémus était venu, mais l'avait quand même suivi, par curiosité…  
L'endroit où il allait n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, si Draco pouvait venir avec lui.

_Je te rêve encore  
Je t'aime_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la forêt, Harry commença à s'agiter. Quelque chose, dans ces lieux, lui disait de partir au plus vite. Et Draco semblait inquiet…  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la clairière, un grand arbre leur faisait face, et à ses pieds il y avait une fosse béante…  
Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était jamais venu ici à sa connaissance, mais malgré l'insistance de Draco à quitter les lieux, il s'approcha de la cavité, se penchant…  
Il tomba à genoux, reconnaissant sa cape… d'un geste fébrile, il en souleva les pans…  
« Harry » entendit-il murmurer derrière lui, tandis qu'il découvrait totalement le corps…  
Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il n'y avait plus que Rémus… Draco… Draco, ou ce qu'il en restait, était dans cette fosse, depuis… depuis combien de temps déjà ?  
La mémoire lui revenait peu à peu, et en même temps, les larmes montaient à ses yeux….  
Rémus s'approcha de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui…  
Harry leva une dernière fois les yeux vers le ciel qui commençait à s'emplir d'étoiles, enfin prêt à laisser partir son aimé…

_Au dessus des toits tu rêves…_

FIN

Pour une rapide petite note : j'ai atteins mon objectif suprême avec cette fic, j'en suis vraiment heureuse (objectif particulièrement mesquin qui était d'arriver à mettre les larmes aux yeux de ma lectrice la plus fidèle). Si vous souhaitez me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic, vous êtes les bienvenus, appuyez sur le petit bouton qui fait plaisir à l'auteur !


End file.
